Talk:The Brilliant Cut/@comment-10314068-20140917144041
Let's go: Jypetho - Cygnar - Onocros: Why they continue to release Cd02 Stingers? IMO,only for SF. If you're new ingame this guy can help a lot,6k Agi gives quite a punch (mainly in this dungeon) if u use him properly. Good if u cant afford something better. Kombur - Eksogen - Machsymus: Same case as Goncheh and Ustpoluy(that badass green bear): repayers, while not so usefull as venters,still have their "usability". Besides it, another cool BB fighter with a very descent HP - curiously,the one I need for my guthar eheheheheh.Good if u cant afford something better. Arstibara - Zuston - Speeros: Double skills are quite usefull these days - Agaricans with 0/1bp is always good. Cool recolor (the original color from Hellfire,if im not mistaken) but average stats. Good if u cant afford something better. Pi-Ru - Bai'leen - Ja'ira: Ok, despite the cool name ,Pasodoble isn't that helluva skill, but very usefull indeed - and with her Wis, be sure to see prices like rockets. Not bad for a hot fighter,but it'll be mainly a SF. Oolig - Sthaga - Droglo: If u cant afford these good'old Autoproc Preempters, nor Baarthok,then u can use this guy - pretty stats,but that CD01 have to be used properly. Just beware his price, as he's a LB fighter,thus,hard as hell to get. Kargo - Freytis - Whelmer: Nice stats with Double Skill, a shame it 's a LB...if not, would be in much bands, as he is far more usefull than the others fighters on this dungeon. Dungeon, DeNA pot of gold - u pay for heroes that make u haste trought the Dungeon, but that after that became almost useless. I wont coment how "DeNA is getting Dungeon harder and harder" or "how they are eating our pockets" cause of 2 reasons: u play if u want, u pay if u want. I play nonstop for more than a year,every single day (my brothers are witnesses),and never spent a single penny ingame. I dont have the perfect band,but it fulfills what I wish: it fits every event and gives me tons of fun. Simples as that. Every TCG are simple cashgrabbers,doen't matter the plataform, and IMO, DOT still one of the few that u can play without spend ANYTHING (along BB and Helfire) and with minimum stress from banners. Back to the game, yes, this dungeon is lame (specially after the last one) in the fighters department - cause in the gears section the things are way better! The daily reward is gonna make wonders in any SILIK or Atanee cause of its Fire sign - and the others,even without sign (coudnt confirm that yet) are pretty gears! In the bad scenario, its a dungeon with Low-Tier Epics. In the Worst- its a dungeon with only Fodders - in both cases,with worth gear. Remember: your trash can be the coolest fighter of a begginer's band. Play a lot, respect a lot, pay if u want. And colect gears - worth your time, your Texeli and if they have Sign, your band. XD